I'll remember you
by Prettyboyblu
Summary: A short CroKri fic where Kankri keeps his promise. TW: character death, emetophobia (fear of vomiting), mention of blood. Cover image by hasanashomestucklair on tumblr.


Cronus lay in a bed pathetically, he had fallen ill a long time ago, and by now he was barely hanging on. Kankri sat by quietly, looking at the ground while tears started in his eyes, he knew this was the day, the other had been vomiting horribly and coughing up blood for days now, there didn't seem like there was anything else to be done medically. The two of them had become very unlikely friends, maybe more, but only to one of them. This sickness was fatal, even his higher blood couldn't fight it off, Kankri was fearing losing such a close friend.

"Hey." He looked up, Cronus was looking over at him.  
"Don't cry over me, okay? I don't want you to be upset about this."  
"Cronus, how could I not be upset? You've been a dear friend to me and I'm just not prepared to lose you like this, you are still very young too, I always imagined it would be you mourning my death.. I was more comfortable with that, actually.."  
"Just, please don't. It ain't worth it."  
"Cronus.."  
"Just promise me something, kan." Usually he despised the nickname, but lately he had been warming up to it "What is it?"  
"Don't forget me."  
"I don't think I could." Cronus smiled "Thanks. And, hey.. think of it like this, maybe we'll meet again, in some other life, or something. We probably won't know it… but still, I hope it happens." No matter how much Kankri tried the tears spilt over, he sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve "I hope so too."

Cronus reached over and took his hand, giving a small squeeze and Kankri squeezed back, the two sat in silence for a while, and after what seemed into eternity Cronus leaned over the other side of the bed and wretched, laying back down and closing his eyes "Fuck." He was panting "I think I need a nap, or something." With that he turned over and fell asleep. Kankri watched him cautiously, listening it his breathing, watching his chest rise and fall, until…  
Nothing.

He reached over, hand in front of his face, barely anything came out. He felt his chest, felt his hemo-pusher slow, to a stop. He was horrified, pulling away and covering his face, wailing and sitting down, letting out all his sadness.  
It was over an hour before he finally collected himself to mutter something, giving his friend's hand one more squeeze "I'll remember you."

\- - -  
The smell of the sea filled the air, Signless took a deep breath, he wasn't used to this, him and his small family tended to stay away from the ocean, since falling into the rough currents could result in becoming a snack for the Empress's lusus. But tonight it was calm, and there were hunters in the forest, it wouldn't be safe to try and take their game, Disciple knew how to fish, that would be their dinner for the night. He stood by, while she showed him the ropes, Dolorosa stayed far on the shore with Psiioniic, who outright refused to go near the water.

Everything started out fine, they had caught enough for them and were returning back to the others, that was when the harpoon hit Signless.

Right through his cape, pinning him down to the beach, his side had been cut. There was panic in his eyes, Disciple was already up at the others and came running down until she saw who had shot at her companion. It was the Orphaner Dualscar, oh how they had made the mistake of dropping their guard on the beaches he patrolled, they didn't know, it was an honest mistake, but now their lives were at stake.  
Signless pulled at his cape, trying to rip the fabric and break free, he couldn't just pull it off and run due to the rope attached to the harpoon. Soon enough he found himself face to face was the violet blood, cold scarred eyes staring him down, he felt his mouth go dry, not only because his fate was most likely sealed, but because there was something to Dualscar. Up close, he swore that he could recognize him.

"Don't you know that trash isn't allowed on the beach." There was a cocky tone to his voice, like he knew he had caught his prey. "You think I'm trash." He stated, using it more as a retort.  
"You don't?"  
"Of course not."  
"Pity." He cut the rope with a dagger from his belt, the Signless had plenty of time to run while he reached for the end but her didn't, and he soon wrapped it around his own wrist, raising his gun to shoot the mutant straight through the head. Signless didn't even try to fight, just stared up at him, confused.

Disciple had come to the rescue, pouncing on Dualscar, the shot firing off into the air, he was down for long enough that she ran, taking Signless with her they all retreated back into the woods, not looking back they would run until they were nearly a mile away. "What was wrong with you back there?"  
"Why did you not run, my son?"  
"You were an idiot!"

"I, I'm sorry it's just. I remembered him."


End file.
